Always and Forever
by YouShouldn'tBeReal
Summary: Kinda AU. Evie wants to go on a picnic and Mal has a plan to make it the best date ever. Super fluffy.


Evie finds herself humming as she unlocked the castle door, balancing the bag of groceries from the local Auradon market. The weather was definitely beginning to feel more like fall as the days went on. The leaves on the trees around her little starter castle had begun to reflect the cooler temperatures and turn into a wide array of reds and oranges. Evie stood in the doorway admiring the nature she never got to experience growing up on the Isle. The change of the seasons still had an affect on Evie, even after 6 years of living in Auradon. Mal and the boys didn't seem to notice the beauty of actually having living plants, trees and grass anymore. They all seemed to focused on their lives and don't stop to smell the roses.

Evie dropped the groceries on the table and walked over to the sink and grabbed the kettle to make some tea. She gazed out the window and found herself imagining a little picnic set up in the clearing behind the castle. A royal blue blanket spread on the ground under the large old oak tree with the little wicker basket Mal got her the last time they went to the all kingdom trading market. Maybe she'd ask Mal to have a picnic before it got too chilly to enjoy it. A loud thunk from the living room jolted her back to reality.

'Mal?', Evie questioned as she walked into the room the noise came from. As she turns the corner, Evie sees Mal lying on the floor below the couch rubbing the side of her head. Mal looks up at her blue haired girlfriend with a mischievous look on her face. 'Hey E, I didn't think you'd be back so soon.'

Evie reached down to help Mal up, 'Are you alright? What happened?'

'Uhm, I was checking the top of the bookshelf for dust?' Mal phrased it more like a question than an answer and wouldn't meet Evie's gaze.

'Uh huh, sure. What are you really up to?', Evie leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Mal's head, in the spot she was rubbing away the pain moments before.

'Like I said, I was checking if the maids had dusted like I had asked.' Mal reaches for Evie's hand and starts walking back toward the kitchen, half pulling her girlfriend as far away from the area as possible. 'What were you thinking for dinner tonight love?'

'I brought home ingredients for chicken noodle soup, but I kind of want to have a picnic out under that old tree in the clearing behind the house.'

Mal released the hold on Evie's hand to start unpacking the groceries. 'Mmm, chicken soup sounds amazing but I'm not sure how well soup will do on a picnic.' Mal pondered the thought for a moment while Evie poured them each a cup of tea. 'It might not be a traditional picnic in a sense, but hey when have we ever been traditional?'

'So, we can have a picnic? And the soup?' Evie's smiled beamed at her girlfriend and leaned over to place a gentle kiss to her lips. 'You wouldn't want to help with dinner by chance, would you?' Mal chased Evie's lips as she pulled away and smirked when she couldn't quite keep up with her retreating girlfriend. 'E, you know I suck at cooking. What if I go hop in the shower and get ready, and then set up the picnic supplies outside?'

'Alright fine, remember to use that apple scented shampoo I just bought for you. It makes you smell extra delicious.' Evie winked at Mal before turning around to get their dinner started.

Mal wasn't sure if she should grab the little box she hid before or after her shower. She didn't want to risk Evie catching her. Tonight might be the perfect opportunity to finally ask Evie to marry her. She just has to grab the ring from the bookshelf without falling on her head again. Mal opted to grab it after the shower, reasoning that it's less suspicious because she'd be collecting supplies to set up outside. Mal was becoming more nervous as the evening progressed. She had hoped the shower would provide a calming effect, but it only allowed her mind to wander. What if Evie saId no? Mal knew for certain that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her best friend but what if Evie didn't feel the same for her? She stood in front of the mirror applying a bit of makeup and drying her hair. She couldn't help but notice how her normally emerald eyes changed into more of a brighter green as she continued getting ready. Her eyes were a blessing and a curse, always showing what she was feeling. Right now they showed a nervous excitement.

'Hey babe, can you grab the wicker picnic basket and the thermos out of the closet in the hall?' Evie called out from the kitchen.

'I'll grab it in a minute, anything else?'

'How about some lanterns, a pillow and an extra blanket in case we get cold.'

'Got it!' Mal grabbed a few of the things, and dropped them off on the counter. She didn't want to collect them all as she still needed to grab the ring box without notice.

'I think i'm going to freshen up and change into something comfier, will you keep an eye on the soup and make sure kitchen doesn't catch on fire?'

Evie smirked as Mal's cheeks started turning red. 'I only caught the kitchen on fire once and there was no real bad damage! But I will make no promises.'

Evie shook her head playfully. 'I know it wasn't on purpose, it happens. I'll only be 10 minutes, you go this.' Evie gave Mal a kiss and started to head to their bedroom. Mal yelled after her, 'I love you!'

'I love you more!'

Mal smiled to herself before realizing that now is the perfect time to grab the ring. She hopped onto the couch and reached on top of the bookshelf. She felt around for a minute and it wasn't there. Shit! Mal thought to herself, where did it go? She carefully climbed onto the back of the couch and was just barely able to see over the top of the bookshelf. Somehow the box was on the other side, way out of her reach. She didn't have a lot of time, so Mal jumped down and grabbed the closest long thing she could. The sword they kept in the nearby vase should work. This time Mal had to be extra careful climbing on the furniture with a sword in hand. She managed to knock the box onto the floor and it slid under the nearby desk. 'Babe, what are you doing?' Evie stared at her girlfriend standing on the back of the couch with a sword. Mal had no clue how to respond.

'Umm. I can explain!'

Evie walked over to help Mal get down. 'Better question, why are you standing on our couch with your boots on?'

'I bought you a present, and I was surprised when you came home early and I hid it on top of the bookshelf in a panic. Sorry about the boots on the couch.' Mal said guiltily.

'Okay, well when do I get this present?'

'Later.'

'What would I have to do to get the present now?' Evie said in Mal's ear. Her voice getting husky as she kissed along Mal's jawline, 'You know im very impatient.'

Mal let out a slight moan as she placed her free hand on her girlfriend's waist. 'Sorry babe, It would ruin the surprise if I gave it to you now.' It was hard to say no but, Mal had a plan. 'C'mon lets get go grab the rest of the stuff for the picnic.'

'Fine.' Evie huffed, clearly not happy that Mal didn't give in. 'I'm gonna go pack up the soup and snacks.' As soon as Evie was out of the room, Mal scrambled to grab the ring box from under the desk. With the little box safely tucked away in her pocket, she collected the rest of the supplies and headed out to the tree.

Mal laid out the blanket and the lanterns and uncorked the bottle of wine. Evie emerged from the back door with the basket and smiled at how closely the area reminded her of what she envisioned earlier in the day. They both got settled on the blanket with Mal's back to the tree and Evie sitting in her lap. They passed the thermos of soup back and forth quietly enjoying each other's presence and the calmness of the nature around them. The sun was just starting to set and the sky looked as if it was on fire with a mixture of pinks and oranges in the clouds.'You know this my favorite time of the year?' Evie asked as she grabbed a piece of the fresh baguette she had brought. 'I understand why. Everything is so colorful and the air is cool, perfect snuggling weather, I'd say.'

Mal pulled Evie closer to her and reached into her pocket. 'You know how we agreed that we aren't traditional at all?'

'Mhm.' Evie turned her head to look at her girlfriend. Mal felt like she was going to jump out of her skin if she didn't do this now. "You also know that I love you more than anything right?'

'Awe babe, I love you.'

'E, I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. I was wondering…'

Mal paused, and opened up the ring box. 'Will you marry me?' The box held a ring with a heart shaped diamond surrounded by alternating sapphires and rubies.

Evie stared at the ring in awe before kissing Mal with all the passion she had in her. Mal eventually broke the kiss, realizing that air was important. 'So I take that as a yes?'

'Of course it's a yes! I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.' Mal slipped the ring on Evie's finger gently. 'Oh my gosh Mal, I already have so many ideas for our dresses. This is going to be so much fun!' All Mal could do was smile as her fiance talked animatedly about her ideas for dresses and color schemes and all the other things E said are important for a wedding. 'I love you M.'

'I love you too, E. Always and forever.'


End file.
